waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Jungle Book/International
The Jungle Book has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1968 until 1993. Brazilian Portuguese (1968 Dub) * Mogli - José Manuel Moraes Neto * Baguera (Bagheera) - Luis Motta * Balu (Baloo) - Alberto Perez (speaking) * Balu (Baloo) - Aloysio de Oliveira (singing) * Rei Louie - Booker Pittman * Shere Khan - Roberto Maya * Coronel Hathi - Castro Gonzaga * Godofreda (Winifred) - Estelita Bell * Júnior - Paulo Scarpallo * Kaa - Magalhaes Graca * A Garota (The Girl) - Sonia Ferreira * Buzzie - Magalhaes Graca * Flaps - Waldir Fiori * Ziggy - Mário Monjardim * Dizzy - Mário Monjardim * Akela - Aloysio de Oliveira * Hamma - Telmo de Avelar * Monkeys, elephants and vultures - MPB-4 (singing) * Another elephant - Orlando Drummond Brazilian Portuguese (1986 Dub) * Mogli - Fátima Mourõesao * Baguera (Bagheera) - Enzo Santos * Balu (Baloo) - Orlando Drummond * Rei Louie - Hamilton Ricardo * Shere Khan - Jorgeh Ramos * Coronel Hathi - Older Cazarré * Godofreda (Winifred) - Selma Lopes * Júnior - ? * Kaa - Jomeri Pozzoli * A Garota (The Girl) - Gabriela Ferreiraeira * Buzzie - Waldir Fiori * Flaps - Mário Monjardim * Ziggy - Waldir Guedes * Dizzy - Older Cazarré Brazilian Portuguese (2014 Dub) * Mogli - Matteus Caliano * Baguera (Bagheera) - Ednaldo Lucena * Bal (Baloo) - Mauro Ramos * Rei Louie - Márcio Simoes * Shere Khan - José Sant'anna * Coronel Hathi - Élcio Romar * Godofreda Winifred) - Carmen Shelia * Júnior - Théo Werneck * Kaa - Alexandre Moreno * A Garota (The Girl) - Gabs Porto * Buzzie - Luiz Carlos Persy * Flaps - Sérgio Stern * Ziggy - Ricardo Telles * Dizzy - Raul Labancca Czech (1975 dub) * Mauglí (Mowgli) - Zdeněk Laušman * Baloo - Soběslav Sejk * Bagheera - Otakar Brousek * Plukovník Hathi (Colonel Hathi) - Oldřich Musil * Král Louie (King Louie) - Jiří Jelínek * Shere Khan - Jiří Holý * Kaa - Josef Zíma * Winifred - Eva Šenková * Malý slon (Junior) - Luboš Bíža * Stark plešatý sup (Old bald vulture) - Stanislav Fišer * Blondatý sup (Blond vulture) - Miroslav Moravec * Hnědovlasý sup (Brown-haired vulture) - Jiří Novotný * Sup s ofinou přes oči (Vulture with bangs over his eyes) - Zdeněk Jelínek * Vlci (Wolves): Karel Houska & Zdeněk Jelínek * Shanti - Lilka Ročáková * Additional voices: Jan Schánilec Czech (1994 dub) * Mauglí (Mowgli) - Vít Ondračka * Baloo - Radan Rusev * Bagheera - Jiří Zahajský * Plukovník Hathi (Colonel Hathi) - Karel Richter * Král Louie (King Louie) - Jiří Jelínek * Shere Khan - Pavel Rímský * Kaa - Jiří Novotný * Winifred - Miriam Kantorková * Malý slon (Junior) - Jan Poledník * Starý plešatý sup (Old bald vulture) - Stanislav Fišer * Rama - Vladimír Kudla * Akela - Pavel Pípal * Shanti - Jana Mařasová * Additional voices: Dalimil Klapka Jiří Prager Danish * Mowgli - Joachim Clausen * Baloo - Carl Ottosen (speaking) * Baloo - Freddy Albeck (singing) * Bagheera - Preben Uglebjerg * Hathi - Gert Bastian * Kaa - Ulrik Neumann * Shere Khan - Kjeld Jacobsen * Kong Louis - Svend Asmussen * Rama - Ove Sprogøe * Winifred - Kirsten Rolffes * The Girl - Sniff Neumann * Gribbene (The Vultures) - Ove Sprogøe, Peter Kitter & Ole Monty Dutch * Mowgli - Michiel Geelen * Baloe - Coen Flink * Bagheera - Joan Remmelts * Shere Khan - Jules Croiset * Kaa - Arnold Gelderman * Kolonel Hathi - Lex Goudsmit * Koning Lowietje (King Louie) - Willem Duyn * Meisje (The Girl) - Helen Shepherd European Portuguese * Mogli - José Castro * Baguera (Bagheera) - Fernando Luís * Balu (Baloo) - José Jorge Duarte * Rei Louie - Pedro Malagueta * Shere Khan - Jorge Vasques * Coronel Hathi - Jorge Pinto * Godofreda (Winifred) - Luísa Salgueiro * Júnior - Jasmin Castro * Kaa - Paulo Oom * A Garota (The Girl) - Isabel Jacobetty * Buzzie - Sérgio Duarte * Flaps - Pedro Goncalves * Ziggy - Paulo Lorenco * Dizzy - Manuel Rebelo Finnish (1968 Dub) * Mowgli - Jaana Saarinen * Baloo - Reino Bäckman * Bagheera - Vuokko Saarinen * Kaa - Viktor Klimenko * Apinakuningas (Monkey King Louie) - Esko Olavi Toivonen * Eversti Hathi (Colonel Hathi) - Bror Collin * Norsupoika (Elephant boy) - Elina Saarinen * Winifred - ? * Shere Khan - Erkki Valaste * Korppikotkat (Vultures) - Finn Trio & Puute Lehtonen * Akila - Reino Bäckman * Rama - Markku Kivekäs * Shanti - Pirjo Väyrynen * Norsut ja apinat (Elephant and monkeys) - Reino Bäckman & Bror Collin Finnish (1993 Dub) * Mowgli - Antony Bentley * Baloo - Pekka Lehtosaari * Bagheera - Veikko Honkanen * Kaa - Antti Pääkkönen * Apinakuningas (Monkey King Louie) - Eeki Mantere * Eversti Hathi (Colonel Hathi) - Keijo Komppa * Norsupoika (Elephant boy) - Cosmo Björkheim * Winifred - Ulla Ollikainen * Shere Khan - Esa Saario * Korppikotkat (Vultures) - Veeti Kallio, Sami Saari, Sasu Moilanen & Aki Sirkesalo (Veeti & the Velvets) * Akila - Kimmo Häkkinen * Rama - Veli-Pekka Hailuoto * Shanti - Hanna Salakari * Norsut ja apinat (Elephants and monkeys): Pekka Lehtosaari & Veikko Honkanen French * Baloo - Claude Bertrand (speaking) * Baloo - Jean Stout (singing) * Bagheera - René Arrieu * Bagheera - Jean Cussac (singing) * Mowgli - Pascal Bressy * Roi Louie - José Bartel * Colonel Hathi - Jean Martinelli (speaking) * Colonel Hathi - Pierre Marret - (singing) * Shere Khan - Jean Martinelli * Kaa - Roger Carel * Winifred - Germaine Kerjean * Junior - Gaston Guez * Buzzie - Léonce Corne * Flaps - Maurice Nasil * Ziggy - Maurice Nasil * Dizzy - Jacques Hilling * Akéla - Henry Djanik * Rama - Jacques Degor * Shanti - Lucie Dolène * Shanti - Claire Guyot * Singe 1 - Henri Carrett * Singe 2 - René Hiéronimus * Singe 3 - Paul Bisciglia German * Mogli (Mowgli) - Stefan Sczodrok * Baghira (Bagheera) - Joachim Cadenbach * Balu (Baloo) - Edgar Ott * Shir Khan (Shere Khan) - Siegfried Schürenberg * King Louie - Klaus Havenstein * Kaa - Erich Kestin * Colonel Hathi - Martin Hirthe * Winifred - Ursula Krieg * Junior - Steffen Müller * Buzzy - Karl Hellmer * Dizzy - Erich Fiedler * Ziggy - Achim Strietyel * Flaps - Hugo Schrader * Akela - Jochen Schröder * Rama - Joachim Nottke * Shanti - Susanne Tremper Hungarian * Maugli - Mihály Csellár * Balu - László Csákányi * Bagira - Gyula Szabó * Sir Kán - Kornél Gelley * Ká - Gyula Szombathy * Lajcsi király - Gyula Bodrogi * Háti ezredes - József Képessy * Winifred - Márta Bakó * Picur - Sándor Pálok * Öreg keselyu - Ferenc Zenthe * Spöke keselyu - József Gyabronka * Barna keselyu - András Márton * Fekete keselyu - Iván Verebély * Shanti - Erzsébet Kútvölgyi * Akela - Tibor Kristóf * Rama - Pál Horváth * Majmok - Péter Balázs, Imre Józsa, Sándor Suka & István Szarmári * Elefántok - Jószef Láng, Imre Surányi, Ottó Szabó & Attila Tyll Icelandic * Baloo - Egill Ólafsson * Bagheera - Valdimar Flygering * Móglí (Mowgli) - Grímur Gíslason * King Louie - Kristján Kristjánsson * Colonel Hathi - Rúrik Haraldsson * Shere Khan - Pálmi Gestsson * Karún (Kaa) - Eggert Þorleifsson * Winifred - ? * Junior - Örnólfur Eldon Þórsson * Flaps - Bergur Ingólfsson * Ziggy - Friðrik Friðriksson * Dizzie - Skarphéðinn Hjartarson * Buzzie - Arnar Jónsson * Rama - ? * Akela - Gísli Magnússon * Shanti - Halla Vilhjálmsdóttir Italian * Baloo - Pino Locchi (speaking) * Baloo - Tony De Falco (singing) * Bagheera - Corrado Gaipa * Re Luigi (King Louie) - Lorenzo Spadoni * Shere Khan - Carlo D'Angelo * Kaa - Sergio Tedesco * Colonnello Hathi - Luigi Pavese * Buzzie - Carlo Romano * Mowgli - Loris Loddi (speaking) * Mowgli - Luigi Palma (singing) * Guendalina Hathi (Winifred) - Lydia Simoneschi * Hathi Jr. - Sandro Acerbo * Flaps - Bruno Persa * Dizzy - Gino Baghetti * Ziggy - Oreste Lionello * Akela - Manilo Busoni * Rama - Luciano De Ambrosis * Shanti - Amalia De Rita Japanese (1968 Dub) * Mowgli - Koji Abe * Baloo - Junji Chiba * Bagheera - Shunji Kasuga * Shere Khan - Seiya Minami (speaking) * Shere Khan - Yukio Suzuki (singing) * Colonel Hathi - Shinpei Sakamoto * Hathi Jr - Hiroshi Sugiyama Japanese (1994 Dub) * Baloo - Daisuke Gori (speaking) * Baloo - Yoshiyuki Kano (singing) * Bagheera - Masao Imanishi (speaking) * Bagheera - Yuu Ishizuka (singing) * King Louie - Shinichi Ishihara * Shere Khan - Seizo Kato (speaking) * Shere Khan - Yukio Suzuki (singing) * Colonel Hathi - Kousei Tomita (speaking) * Colonel Hathi - Toshihiro Tachibana (singing) * Kaa - Shun Yashiro * Mowgli - Tatsuya Nakazaki * Dizzy - Naoto Fuuga * Akela - Yuzuru Fujimoto * Rama - Toshihiko Kojima * Winifred - Tomie Kataoka * The girl - Sonoko Ogata * Additional voices: Bin Shimada and Masashi Ebara Korean * Mowgli - Lee Geon-Ju * Bagheera - Jang Jeong-Jin * Baloo - Kim Jin-Tae * Shere Khan - Kim Hyeon-Jik * Colonel Hathi - On Yeong-Sam * Winifred - Seong Seon-Nyeo * Louie - Lee Ho-In * Kaa - Kim Jae-Woo * Akela - Jeong Ki-Hang * Rama - Kim Jun * Buzzard 1 - Lee Jae-Yong * Buzzard 2 - Jo Dong-Hee * Buzzard 3 - Choi Byeong-Sang * Buzzard 4 - Seo Moon-Seok * Elephant 1 - Choi Byeong-Sang * Elephant 2 - Seo Moon-Seok * Monkey - Choi Byeong-Sang * Hathi Jr. - Lee Seon-Woo Latin Spanish * Baloo - Germán Valdés * Bagheera - Luis Manuel Pelayo * Mowgli - Diana Santos * Shere Khan - Carlos Petrel * Kaa - Alfonso Aráu * Coronel Hathi - Salvador Carrasco * Rey Louie - Flavio * Winifred - Carmen Donadío * Elefante niño - Edmundo Santos Jr. * Oxigenao - Carlos Amador Jr. * Dizzy - Francisco Colmenero * Despeinao - Florencio Castelló * Akela - Guillermo Portillo Acosta * Rama - Guillermo Portillo Acosta * Shanti (la niña) - María Teresa Ruiz Norwegian * Mowgli - Eirik Espolin Johnson * Baloo - Paul Åge Johannessen * Bagheera - Harald Mæle * Shere Khan - Helge Winther-Larsen * Oberst Hathi (Colonel Hathi) - Anders Hatlo * Kong Louie (King Louie) - Harald Heide-Steen Jr. * Kaa - Magnus Nielsen * Buzzie - Ivar Nörve * Flaps - Trond Braenne * Dizzy - Magnus Nielsen * Shanti - Anita Skorgan * Additional voices: Rolv Wesenlund, Trond Brænne & Kari-Ann Grønsund Swedish * Baloo - Beppe Wolgers (speaking) * Baloo - Rolf Bengtsson (singing) * Bagheera - Gösta Prüzelius * Mowgli - Pontus Gustafson (speaking) * Mowgli - Stefan Feierbach (singing) * Kung (King) Louie - Leppe Sundevall * Shere Khan - Olof Thunberg (speaking) * Shere Khan - Carl-Eric Hellström (singing) * Kaa - Hans Lindgren * Överste (Colonel) Hathi - Arne Källerud * Winifred - Hanny Schedin * Akela - Sten Ardenstam * Rama - Tor Isedal * Djungelflickan (Jungle Girl) - Ulla Neumann * Elefantungen (Baby Elephant) - Jörgen Düberg * Buzzie - Stig Grybe * Dizzie - Mille Schmidt * Ziggy - Carl-Axel Elfving * Flaps - Gunnar Lindkvist * Apor (Monkeys) - Rolf Larsson & Sten Mattsson * Elefanter (Elephants) - Lars Lennartsson, Ulf Lindqvist, Bert-Åke Varg, Axel Düberg & Guy de la Berg Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs